The Lost Princess
by Gaurdian Angel
Summary: This is a short story about serena being a servant and trying to enjoy life at the same time.


The Lost Princess  
By Guardian Angel  
  
" A ha ha ha haaaaaaa," screamed Beryl. The Negaverse had  
staged all out war on the people of the Moon. But their ruler Queen  
Serenity, fought back using almost all her strength. But Queen Serenity couldn't let anything happen to her child, Princess Serenity, who was only  
a year old at the time. So Queen Serenity carried her baby in a pink blanket to the transportation room and put her in one of the portals. But  
Serenity didn't know which one because Beryl had interrfiered.  
  
Beryl's orders from Metallia was to destroy the Moon Kingdom and it's future ruler, Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity had accidentally  
put her in the portal to Earth. Finally after wrestling Beryl, Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal to destroy Beryl and restore her Kingdom. But Serenity was heart broken and couldn't live witout her daughter. So she  
visited every Kingdom on every planet, but there was one special planet  
that she forgot about and that was Earth.  
  
On earth Molly the maid, who was a servant in the Palace of the Crystal Knigdom, was busy dusting the portal room when all of a sudden  
there was a flash of white light and there in the portal Molly found a babygirl. She was sleeping, and she had silver hair, that shone like a rare  
silver crystal, tender skin that was white and silky smooth covered her body. The infant had just woken up and Molly was prepaired for the infant to start screaming or crying but found nothing. So Molly picked her up very softly andd walked down the hall towards the kitchen to find her some milk that she could drink. But along the way Molly had been thinking about what to do with her.* What if I should take her to the Queen surely Queen Gailia  
and her son Prince Darien would know what to do.*  
  
Molly had decided not to take her to the Queen but instead raise her herself. After Molly asked the Queen if she could have some time off and granted it she named the infant Serenity. She was named  
her that because she always had a serene face on and Molly came up with  
Serenity, but for short everyone called her Serena. It was twelve years later and Serena started to work in the palace. Serena was know thirteen and after Serena's ninth birthday Molly went back to work in the palace. But Molly was growing more tired as the days went on so Molly retired and  
Serena went to work in her place.  
  
Meanwhile, on the moon Serenity had been to every single  
Kingdom, on Mars, Jupiter, Venus,Mercury, and she even searched on the moon,but still no Princess. And it had taken her twelve years because of so many Kingdoms and the planets were rough. But Serenity had made plans to  
search the outer Kingdoms, including Neptune, Uranus,Saturn,and Pluto.Serenity calculated that it would take her three Earth years because  
of the fewer Kingdoms, and by that time she knew her daughter would be turning Sixteen and would recieve her powers at midnight from the Imperium  
Silver Crystal even if she was far away.  
  
Know on Earth it was the Prince's sixteenth birthday  
and Queen Gailia was holding a party and only the  
people who were invited could attend. Know Serena and Darien's birthday were on the same day and Molly had asked the cook if she would bake Serena a special cake and the cook reluctantly agreed. The party was a smash but  
the surprise that Serena got was even better.  
  
Serena still remembers the day of her fourteenth  
birthday, but this year was going to be even better.Darien had been handsome on his sixteenth birthday but know he was extremly handsome. He  
had dark raven hair, he had wide shoulders, and he good couple inches taller than Serena. Know Serena was a beautiful woman. She had light silver that most people found peculiar, but it fit her nicely, also she was slim but not frail actually she was quite strong, and she had curves to die for. But the thing that captured most people were her ravishing blue sapphire  
eyes.  
  
Queen Serenity had waited sixteen years to do this but she finally decided to go to Earth and search there. The first Kingdom was The Crystal Kingdom and Queen Serenity's best friend Queen Gailia and her son Prince Darien lived there. She would stay there for eleven days and search on her own. Then she thought that the Prince's birthday is in three days along with her daughter's. Queen Serenity quikly wrote a letter and  
sent it away. Then she thought and suddenly realized that on Earth the royalty recived thier powers on their eighteenth birthday and the lunarian  
royalty on their sixteenth. But she never forgot that Prince Darien and  
Serenity, her daughter, shared the same birthday. Also she never forgot that Prince Darien was turning eighteen and Princess Serenity was turning sixteen.Queen Serenity was deep in thought when the replie came from Queen Gailia saying that she would love to have her in her kingdom for her son's  
birthday ball.  
  
Serena and Darien had already met and had become very good friends, but nothing more and they liked it that way. Even sometimes he wished that Serena was a princess so she could go to the ball that was planned for his birthday. But only so he wouldn't have to face all those girls that swarmed around him all the time. Darien had grown to love Serena and Serena felt the same way, but both never got close physically because he was royalty and Serena wasn't. But sometimes they would hug if one was feeling down or upset. One day inpeticular was going all wrong, and  
it was the day before Darien's birthday and Queen Serenity had just arrived. Darien had heard all about her dilema and offered her his help, but she turned it down. Later when Darien mentioned the name Serenity to  
Serena her ears perked up and recognized the name. Serena then hugged Darien and told him that her full and real name was Serenity, but everyone called her Serena for short. Then Darien noticed the resemblance and, same  
silver hair and hairstyle, same blue eyes, same facial structure and feature accept Serena's was much younger. Darien was shocked, then he stood up and walked away very surprised, but he went to go tell his mother and  
then Queen Serenity that he might have found Princess Serenity. But for some odd reason he couldn't do it so he decided to hold off until the ball.  
  
It was the night of the ball for Darien's birthday and he hadn't talked to Serena since the inncident. But there was one problem Serena supposed to serve the food and she had done very good up to eleven o'clock, but all of a sudden Serena started to feel whoosy and Serenity noticed this. Queeen Serenity was worried that she wasn't feeling well, so she rushed over to the young woman and knelt beside her because Serena was know on the floor.  
Then unxpectedly Serena felt a warm hand against her forehead and her forehead started to burn so Serena cryed in pain. Queen Sereenity had felt her forehead for a tempature on the young woman's forehead but instead felt something blazing under her hand. Serenity could have sworn that she saw that cresent moon simbal on that woman's forehead. Everthing that Serena  
had thought was wrong suddenly disappeared at the touch of the hand and  
Serena sat up and kindly thanked Queen Serenity for her concern because they were drawing a crowd. With a nod Serenity stood up and walked off to  
join Queen Gailia and Prince Darien.  
  
Queen Gailia noticed that it was almost time so she politly asked everyone to clear that dance floor. Darien, Queen Gailia, and Queen Serenity went to  
the middle of the floor and Queen Gailia granted Darien his powers one minute before midnight. On the first strike of midnight Darien recieved all of his powers. Then suddenly from the corner of the room a white light exploded and a glowing figure hovered above everyone and slowly floated to  
the middle of the dance floor.Queen Gailia, Prince Darien, and Queen Serenity stepped back and waited there. Meanwhile, the only thing that was goning through Serena's mind while she was hovering above everyone clothed in a white light was the faint memory of a beautiful palace and gardens.  
Then the face of Queen Serenity appeared and then Serena became very  
confused, but then suddenly everything came flooding back. Serena then realized that she was Princess Serenity VII, daughter of Queen Serenity,  
and heir to the lunarian throne.  
  
After Serena's memory came back, there was another flash of light and the figure unknown to everyone, floated down and gracefully landed on the dance floor in second position. After the light disappeared around her, everyone  
was shocked to find the woman from before, in a silver-white dress with sleeves that was embroidered in gold thread. The dress touched the floor, it was snug around her waist but flowed out beautifully around as it got longer. On her feet she wore high-heel silver shoes. Her silver hair was done up the same way as Queen Serenity's hair. Both of their hair were up  
in two buns on their heads with hair trailing down to the floor. On her head between the buns there sat a small tiara with a crystal in the middle.  
Queen Serenity saw the crystal and recognized it as The Imperium Silver Crystal. But the one thing that caught everyone attention was the cresent  
moon simbol in the middle of her forehead shining very brightly.  
  
Queen Serenity was nothing but proud to see her daughter almost fully grown. Serenity rushed over to her daughter and hugged her. Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity started to cry because they had finally found each other but stopped after a while. Prince Darien was in absolute shock, he couldn't believe that his wish had come true. But Darien didn't know that his wish was true reality, not just his Princess but also his love for her. Darien whispered something to his mother and she was over delighted with  
happiness.  
  
Prince Darien walked over to the two royals, in the middle of the room. As he approached Queen Serenity stepped back to let him stand next to Serena.  
Darien introduced Serena as Princess Serenity VII, daughter of Queen Serenity and heir to the Lunarian throne. After saying that Darien asked for Serena's hand in marrige. Of course Serena was shocked but she declined the offer. Everyone including Darien was surprised that anyone would turn down Prince Darien. But Darien accepted her answer and walked off for his  
room. After catching up on their lives they started talking about love, then Serenity asked Serena if she loved Darien. Serena hesitated at that  
moment but Serenity knew she did love him. Again Serenity asked another question, why did she decline his offer of marrige. At that moment Serena realized what she did and she stood up and stumbled out of the room and ran  
all the way to Darien's room which was at the other end of the hall.  
Thankful, Serena got there Darien was just going to bed.  
  
As Serena approached Darien's door she knew she had to talk to him as soon as possible. Darien heard a knock on his door, and he went to open it. When he did he found Serena taking big gasps of air at a time. Darien was about to shut the door when Serena ragained her voice and asked to talk to him. He reluctantly let her in and on impact the smell of roses filled her nose all around. When Darien turned around Serena was looking at him seriously. Serena then noticed that Darien had on loose pants and no shirt on. At that  
moment Serena realized how good looking Darien was. And Serena suddenly looked into his eyes and found a love for her that no had ever given her until now. Surprised to Darien Serena was smiling at him lovingly. Almost on impact Serena and Darien stepped closer and closed the gap between them.  
Their first kiss was gentle and gracefull.  
  
After sharing their first kiss Serena and Darien talked a lot and that included their feelings for each other. After talking Darien got down on his knee and asked Serena one more time if she would marry him, and Serena accepted graciously with a big smile on her face. The next morning Serenity  
and Gailia were absolutly estatic. But Serena was a little down and  
Serenity noticed this and she asked her what was wrong. Serena had been thinking about Molly and how she raised her to always be a lady. Suddenly a  
young girl ran up to Serena and told her that Molly was hit by a wagon. Serena flew out of the palace from hearing the news. Serena ran out of the  
palace tripping and stumbling over everything along the way to the infirmary. Seconds later Molly came out with a broken arm and a few bruises  
on her arms and legs. Serena felt much better know that Molly was okay. Serena helped Molly walk up to the palace were she would stay until she was  
feeling much better to go to her wedding on the moon.  
  
Serenity was getting worried, Serena hadn't shown up yet and today was her wedding day. And Darien was getting nervous, then Serena appeared between  
the doorway. She didn't have a wedding dress on instead she had on her  
mothers dress that she wore on her wedding before her father died. The  
dress was silver with no sleeves and it hugged her waist but flowed out around her. It criss-crossed in the back and in the front above the bust white silvery lace covered her chest and went into a small circle around her neck and down her back lightly covering the criss-cross material. On  
her head she wore a short veil that was set on a small silver tiara the  
same one in fact that she was wearing when she was discovered by her  
mother.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful and the only people present were Queen Gailia,  
Queen Serenity, and all the princesses and princes from all the planets along with the royal cat advisors. Queen Serenity was the one who joined them in marriage. After the wedding Serena and Darien danced the rest of the day away with the other couples dancing also. Serena and Darien lived a happy life and they even brought a babygirl into the world that they lived  
in. They named her Selene. And they had twins two years later and they were girls and their names were Serena and Selena. And that is it for this  
story, you'll have to read the sequel.  
  
The End  
  
Coming Soon  
The Love She Never Had 


End file.
